Through Thick and Thin
by RoxasSilverFang24
Summary: The copy-nin that we have come to know and love, is in LOVE with Asuma Sarutobi the late Hokage's son OMG what will happen between the two? Will Asuma say he loves Kakashi back or will he avoid Kakahsi for the rest of his days?... Let's find out.
1. The Feast

**Okay so this is my first Fan-Fic ever so constructive critism is welcomed... (But please go easy on me). Love the AsuKashi pairing with all my heart. Have seen a lot of good ones but not enough of them. so here is mine.**

_Warning: This is Yaoi. Meaning guy x guy if you do not like that kind of stuff don't read pass this warning. FYI i do not own Naurto or it's characters affliated with it, such as Kakashi Asuma etc. if i did own them the things that i would do. _

_Warning le dos: Still yaoi and this is the point of no return. Enjoy_

**Through Thick and Thin**

**Chapter 1: The Feast**

"…Ugggghhhh…" Kakashi groans as he wakes up to see a strange ceiling that was not his own. He notices that he is naked under the cover and when he tries to turn over he realizes that the lower part of his body is kind of sore. What the hell happened last night?

"Good Morning beautiful." Says a deep smooth voice that Kakashi knows all too well. It was Asuma-san's, as he rolls over to see a shirtless tanned man with hair on the front of his chest all the memories came flooding back to him in an instant.

* * *

"Kakashi! We are going to Asuma-san's house for dinner tonight do you want to come?!" Yells an overly excited Gai finishing his 200 laps around Konohagakure, with Lee, and the rest of team Gai soon following. Kakashi's heart seemed to suddenly jump to his throat. Has the object of his attraction (Asuma) asked him to dinner tonight? Or did guy just want to bring a plus one. Kakashi, for these years, has admired Asuma from a distance, even as children. When they were assigned genin Kakashi desperately wanted kids who would grow completely close to Asuma's, so he could spend a lot of his time with the man of his fantasies.

"Before I answer your question…" says Kakashi with a desperate look in his eye, "…did Asuma invite me or did you want me to tag along?" "I just wanted you to come with me!" says Gai jokingly. Kakashi not catching the sarcasm in Gai's voice drops his head and sulks in his sadness. When Gai sees his best-friend in the dumps he turns around and says "Man I was only kidding, Asuma invited you, me, and Kurenai. It wouldn't be the same without… oof…" grunts Gai as he feels Kakashi put his fist in Gai's stomach. "You ass-hole you are my best friend and rival and you know that I really… like Asuma." "Yea I almost forgot about that. Why do you like Asuma anyway?" By the time they got to this part of the conversation Lee, Neji, and Tenten had left to go to a restaurant.

"Because… I don't know, he just makes me feel like a whole new person. I think I might even… love…" "Wait" says Gai interrupting Kakashi as he was speaking about what he truly felt. "Were you about to say you 'LOVE' Asuma?!" As Gai finished his sentence Kakashi sprang up and hugged Gai with an act of desperation. Sobbing softly Kakashi screams "YES! I don't know why but I think I LOVE him!" "Okay Okay. Kashi lets kill the lovey-dovey stuff and actually go to Asuma's house and eat. I am actually starving right, now let's find another time to talk about this." Suggests Gai as he tries to push Kakashi off of him but ends up hugging him back "…sniffle… Okay, I could go for some food right now also." Kakashi says before they walk off. "Do you even know what he is cooking?"

"Nope, but I hope that the 'POWER OF YOUTH' fuels the fire in your heart so you can tell Asuma how you feel." "I guess you're right." Says Kakashi, trying to hold back the blush that is slowing reddening his cheeks, "Hey race you there." Screams Gai as he breaks off into a sprint. "Gaaaaiiii, wait up that's not fair!" Kakashi runs after his best-friend/rival as Gai speeds up.

* * *

As they finally reach Asuma's Kakashi stops at the Gate to hold the wall and catch his breath. Kakashi ended up beating Gai to Asuma's house, because Gai tripped on a crack in the road and fell on his face. When Gai made his way to the Gate, with his face red as an apple with flakes of gravel on it, they open the gate to find Kureni trying to make a move and attempting to kiss Asuma on the lips. Kakashi's heart dropped instantly.

But to his luck, well kind of, Asuma pushed Kurenai away and said, "Kurenai stop, you know I like someone else. We can't do this." Kakashi thought he also heard Asuma say "And you know HE will be here any moment now." But Kakashi didn't know if he heard him right. Gai was the first of the two too walk through the gate entirely. "Hey Asuma-san how are you this evening I hope you cooked a meal for 7 people, because I am hungry enough to eat for 3." As Kakashi walked through the gate Asuma stopped him and said, "What the fuck happened to Gai's face?" Kakashi quickly responded and said, "We were racing to your house, and he fell on his face like a fucking idiot. It was rather quite funny." Asuma snickered trying not to laugh too hard. He rapped his arm around Kakashi and led him inside. "C'mon Kashi let's go chow on some grub.

As they sat around the table Gai, made sure that Kurenai was on his left, so that she would not get in the way of Kakashi trying to show his feelings for Asuma.

It didn't go exactly as planned, well actually it was a total failure. They started conversations, and told jokes when the times are opportune. But every time Asuma would look at Kakashi, his heart would jump into his throat, 'Damn you why do you have to be so damn handsome and cute?' Thought Kakashi.

As the night went on Kakashi found it easier to talk to Asuma. But Kurenai quickly catching on to Gai's little plan wanted to see if her notion was true. "Hey Kakashi do you like anyone in Konoha?" Kakashi immediately dropped his head attempting to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face.

Asuma catching that she hit him hard, and maybe went a little too personal turned around and said, "What the hell Kurenai? I think that is a little too personal. Let's talk about something else." As he said this Asuma put his hand on Kakashi's back, well his jounin jacket, and starts rubbing in circular motions. That gesture made Kakashi feel good inside, and it also made him want Asuma more.

'Shit I can't believe that something as simple as rubbing my back makes me want to kiss him, but it does and I just want to lay in his arms and…" Asuma pulled a silver hair from Kakashi's head interrupting his fantasy and bringing him back to reality. "Kashi, 'earth calling' Kashi you there?" As Kakashi looked up he saw that all eyes were on him. Kurenai broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry Kakashi I didn't mean to hit you with such a serious question like that. That was very wrong of me." "Don't worry about it; it is not your fault. I was just thinking about something else it is totally cool." Kakashi tries to keep his cool and not let things escalate too quickly.

After that they pretty much ate in silence. Asuma brought out the dessert which was a wonderful banana pudding. It tasted sublime. Kakashi has tried many different kinds of banana pudding, but the one that Asuma made was magical. It was a symphony of flavor that earned a small moan from Asuma's three guests, as they lifted their first spoonful of pudding to their mouths. Kakashi was no culinary aficionado, but he knew that he loved Asuma's cooking, and that Asuma would make more ryo by becoming a chef at the local restaurant than staying a ninja.

Asuma smiled at Kakashi, signaling that he wanted to know what Kakashi thought about the pudding that Asuma made. When Kakashi looked in Asuma's brown eyes, he was instantly lost. Nothing came out but short mumblings, and the harder he tried the more stupid he sounded. When he could finally form words he said, "This is completely magical. Asuma you are a man that can cook like a god, your girlfriend must be in heaven." When Kakashi realized what he said Kurenai was already chocking on her last spoonful of pudding before she started laughing hard and loud.

Soon after Kurenai started laughing, Gai and Asuma joined in as well. Realizing that it would be awkward not to laugh Kakashi started to slowly join in. "I don't have a girlfriend. Kashi you should know me by now… not really into commitment and all that." Asuma, knowingly lying through his teeth, reluctantly takes a drink, hoping that Kakashi would believe him. It worked and Kakashi put on a fake smile when he thought that Asuma was completely straight.

Gai notices that Kakashi is trying hard not to cry and is holding back the tears. "Hey guys the night is still young, we still have our Youth, and we can do anything we want. C'mon guys lets go out and do some training!" Even though Kakashi wanted to go home and cry himself to sleep he nodded his head and started walking out the door. "Yea let's go and don't fall on your face before we get there, okay Gai?" At this point Gai's face was a cherry, and it only seemed to get a darker shade of red by the second.

At that moment Kurenai trucked Kakashi out of the doorway and knocked him to the ground, she turns around before taking off and yells, "I'll beat you all there and you will have to kiss my ass one by one!" "Oh no I won't!" yells Asuma as he races past Kurenai at top speed. "Oh hell so you are just going to leave Kakashi here and great he is knocked out cold!" Screams Gai as he lifts Kakashi's lifeless body over his shoulder.

* * *

When they reached the training field the group of four was divided into groups of two for the sparring session. "Okay Asuma you go with Gai and I will take Kakashi." Kurenai lists who's with whom clearly giving herself the advantage. "No fair," yells Asuma "why do you get the Sharingan user?" Kurenai snaps back with a sharp "Because I beat you in the race over here. Stop crying like a bitch." Kakashi steps in and tries to mediate the situation. "It's okay I won't use the Sharingan tonight. It will just be us sparing, for fun."

Gai was the first to make a move "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Gai's kick was directed towards Kakashi (of course) Kakashi dodges his rivals kick grabs him by the back of the jacket. Before Kakashi could follow through and slam Gai to the ground. Asuma was weaving signs and running up to Kakashi. "BURNING ASH" Asuma was too fast for Kakashi without his sharingan. Kakashi had to take it head on. As Kakashi was pushed back by the impact he started to think of a counter attack. As he does a kick turn in the air his foot connects with Asuma chin and sends him flying towards the water. After that, they sparred for the next couple of hours till they were all out of energy.

As they lay on the field and looked at the stars Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma heard something loud and long coming from Kakashi's direction. "…Snore…" "Ha-ha, I think that is our cue to go. Kashi is sound asleep" says Gai as he starts to lift Kakashi from the ground. "I got this Gai, he left some stuff at my house I'll just let him sleep with me tonight." Asuma takes Kakashi, put his right arm around Asuma's shoulder and lifted Kakashi into his arms like a baby.

As Asuma starts jumping from trees to the tops of building he felt Kakashi move closer towards his chest. He looks down and sees that Kakashi is still sound asleep. Asuma places a small kiss on Kakashi's cheek and whispers in his ears, "Kakashi, I love you." Kakashi starts grunting and shifting in his sleep. Asuma smirks and keeps moving towards his house.

When Asuma makes his way to the door Kakashi wakes up slightly, "Asuma where are we?" asks Kakashi with a yawn. "Well we are back at my house…" says Asuma as he walks through the doorway. "I needed to talk to you… alone." Asuma set the tired Kakashi down on the bed and lays down next to him. "Kashi I need to ask you something." Kakashi looks at Asuma with a look of concern. "What is it?" A wave of worry washed over Kakashi in an instant. Asuma looks at with him with the same level of concern on his face if not more.

"Kashi remember when I said that I wasn't really into commitment? Well I kind of lied, Kakashi what if I told you that I… like someone that you know…" "I LOVE YOU ASUMA!" Kakashi interrupts. It sounded so desperate, but Asuma knew he meant it, it was the only thing that Asuma wanted to hear come from Kakashi, and he finally said it. "Oh thank the gods." Says Asuma as he removes Kakashi's mask from his face to passionately kiss Kakashi. Kakashi opens his mouth ever so slightly, still gave Asuma the chance to slide his tongue inside. Kakashi cupped Asuma's face and brought him closer to deepen the kiss. The two moaned into each other's mouths and pulled back for some air. At this point Asuma was starting to take off Kakashi's clothes and his own. Feeling his pants get tight Kakashi, throws his arms around Asuma's neck kisses him passionately again.

After breaking from the second kiss Kakashi looked Asuma in the eyes and said "I have never done this before Asuma, but I am glad that my first time is with you." Asuma looks at Kakashi and kisses him softly on the lips, "I'm glad my first time is with you too Kashi."

'What Asuma is a virgin? I can't believe this, he saved himself for me like I did for him.' Thought Kakashi as Asuma tried to take off his pants. After taking off his own pants he moved on to Kakashi's, and when it didn't come off on the first try he just tore them off his pale body and throws them across the room. Noticing that Kakashi doesn't wear any underwear Asuma looks down at himself to find a pair of black boxers with a bulge on the front of them. 'Kashi went commando all day today? That is so hot.' Thought Asuma as he took off his black boxers revealing his arousal that made Kakashi drool. Kakashi had a pretty impressive tool but it was not as magnificent as Asuma's.

Without thinking Kakashi started to put the head of Asuma's length in his mouth. Using his tongue to play with the sensitive head of Asuma's cock earned a moan and a whimper from the young Sarutobi. Kakashi slowly took in inch by inch of Asuma, he was using a tactic that he overheard some women say when he was walking the street, "Breath through your nose and relax your throat when you are taking it in. It will be so much easier to take it down if you do." Kakashi took it down with ease, Asuma could cum right there but he didn't want to choke his new lover. Kakashi bobbed his head back and forth, bringing forth a series of moans from Asuma. "Kakashi stop I'll cum if you keep this up…mmm…" Kakashi takes Asuma's shaft out of his mouth.

Asuma brings his head forward to see why Kakashi stopped. When he looks down he finds that Kakashi has started crying. Asuma grabs the naked Kakashi in an embrace and held him like he would die if he let go. "You know if we are moving a little bit too much we can stop." 'Asuma…' "Asuma it is not you… it's just that…" Kakashi is interrupted by Asuma, as he places his firm on Kakashi's lips. At that moment Kakashi realized that Asuma didn't smell like cigarettes, "Asuma it's not that we are moving too fast, it's not you… it's just that I didn't think I would be here with you. I… Just…" Kakashi is again silenced by Asuma, as he cupped his right hand on Kakashi's left cheek. "Kashi I love you so much." Says Asuma as he takes off Kakashi's headband revealing his sharingan. 'What. It is like he took the words right out of my mouth.' Asuma looked Kakashi in his eyes and moved in to kiss Kakashi, it was nothing too passionate, but it was the one that made Kakashi's night.

Kakashi moved closer to make the kiss more deep and passionate, Kakashi would separate and reconnect their lips between every phrase saying, "Asuma I want you… I need you… now." When Asuma heard Kakashi begging for him the erection, which Asuma didn't even know had deflated, sprang back to life again.

Asuma moved his lips from Kakashi and started working his way down his lovers pale body. When Asuma made way down to Kakashi's thigh he put his lover's right leg over his shoulder. Asuma looked at Kakashi's arousal that was red and needed attention. 'Has Kakashi not touched himself this whole time?' thought Asuma as he took Kakashi's length into his mouth. When Asuma put his mouth on Kakashi's arousal Kakashi had entered a whole new world of pleasure. Kakashi cocked his head back and screamed as his lover bobbed his head back and forth. Asuma seeing this as a perfect opportunity put three fingers into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi wasted no time and started sucking on the fingers getting them nice and wet.

When Asuma took the fingers out of his lover's mouth he brought them down to in-between Kakashi's ass cheeks. Asuma stuck one finger inside Kakashi, who winced at the pain mixed pleasure. "Aaaaahh…mmmm…ahhhh" is the only thing that could escape Kakashi's mouth while Asuma moved his one inserted finger in and out. Well until Asuma added a second and then a third finger almost filling Kakashi to the brim, "AAAHHH" Kakashi is out of this world. 'There can't be anything better than this right now.' Thought Kakashi. But oh was he wrong. "Ack…" Nothing came out, Kakashi wanted to scream, but he couldn't push a sound out of his mouth. Kakashi arched his back and curled his toes and when the first wave of ecstasy retired it started all over again, and again and again. 'My god, what is this how is he making my body feel this way?' At this point Asuma took Kakashi's arousal out of his mouth while still moving his fingers back and forth.

"As… Asuma…wha…what is…this…?" Asked Kakashi, panting wildly, as his lover seemed to know Kakashi's body better than Kakashi did. "Before we ate today I went to go ask Ibiki for some advice on this stuff. He said that before I make put myself inside you to prepare your body by using my fingers before I use my cock. He said that if I was lucky I could find your prostate which is what I guess I found." Says Asuma while he continues to abuse that special spot he had learned about. "Does that… mean I'm… ready for you?" Asks Kakashi who seems too desperately for Asuma to take his virginity. "I guess. Remember I have never done this before." Says Asuma as he straddles Kakashi, using his hand to guide his arousal into Kakashi's waiting hole.

Kakashi winced as Asuma inserted himself into his lover. Kakashi would see that it was no longer painful, but actually kind of magical. As Asuma kept pushing inch after inch of his arousal into Kakashi, he had trouble holding back a moan, which eventually got loose. When he got three fourths of the way in Asuma thrust himself the rest of the way in.

They both moaned when Asuma filled Kakashi with his love. "So… full…so good… uh…mmm…" "Kashi you are so tight it feels too good."

Kakashi bucked his hips signaling that he was ready for Asuma to move. Asuma catching the signal, starts moving back all the way to the tip before thrusting back in. Kakashi flung his head backward screaming "Asuma…mmmm… that feels so good. Go faster… Harder… Please." Asuma on command starts moving faster, the slapping of skin became louder and Kakashi moaned Asuma's name with each thrust. Without thinking about it Asuma's hand was wrapped around Kakashi's neglected arousal, he started stroking Kakashi in pace with his thrusts.

Kakashi couldn't hold back his loud screams it was surprising that the whole village didn't hear him. When Asuma sensed that Kakashi was extremely loud and only getting louder he bent forward and kissed him. When they came up for air Kakashi was panting like he came from a 5 mile race, "AHHHH… ASUMA I…I THINK…IM CUMMING!" Asuma felt Kakashi's warm seed flow over his hand. While Kakashi was feeling his last orgasm Asuma felt the muscles around his length tighten. "I'm Cumming Kashi…mmm" "Yes...Cum…inside me… I want to…feel you inside me…mmmm" Kakashi demands before passionately kissing him.

Asuma moaned into his lover's mouth before leaning his head back and screaming louder than Kakashi was earlier. "ASUMA!" screams Kakashi before being silenced by his lover's lips. When the kiss broke Asuma laid down next to Kakashi and held him in a loving embrace. "I love you Kashi with all my heart." When he looked at his lover he was fast asleep. "…yawn… You cute Bastard." Asuma said with a grin before falling fast asleep himself.

"Last night was great wasn't it?" asks Asuma as he kisses Kakashi softly. "Yea but you're not the one who is sore." Kakashi chuckled, "Hey Asuma what time is it?" Asuma turned over to look at the clock, "It is 9:45." Says Asuma as he turned around. It took them a little time for it to sink in. When it did happen, the smile on Asuma's face slowly faded while Kakashi's eyes widened, "OH SHIT!" they both said as they jumped up and headed for the bathroom.

"How could we forget about the kids and training!" asks Kakashi. "I don't know I guess we overslept." They shuffled around then paused in front of the shower with confused looks on their faces. "Just take a shower with me we have no time!" screams Asuma as he opens the shower curtain.

:To be continued:


	2. Training Day

_**Warning**_**: no sex this chapter but a lot of kissing and teasers, oh and a lot of nakedness let's not forget about that. But no actual sex (don't shoot me). But it is still the relationship between two men don't like it don't read past this warning for your safety. Enjoy**

_Previously on Through Thick and Thin:_

"_Good morning beautiful."_

_Flashback: "Kakashi! We are going to Asuma-san's house for dinner tonight, do you want to come?!"_

"_I LOVE YOU ASUMA!"_

"_I love you Kakahsi with all my heart." "…snore…" "…yawn… You cute Bastard."_

_Present time: "Hey Asuma what time is it?" "It is 9:45." "OH SHIT!"_

**Chapter 2: The Training Session**

As Asuma turns the shower on Kakashi gets it. Hogging all the water he turns to find Asuma standing there patiently naked while Kakashi got his whole body wet.

Kakashi checks out the naked body of his new lover. And when he makes his way down to his crotch, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 'That was inside me? Holy crap it's huge!' Kakashi thinks, coming to the realization that his lover was hung like a horse. Kakashi fights the hard-on that was starting to form as Asuma moves to get some water on his body. "Hey Kakashi, can you wash my back? I have a hard time reaching it."

Kakashi grabbed the soap bottle and opened it. "Sure turn around and let me see that ass." Demands Kakashi, Asuma chuckles and turns around. At that moment Kakashi notices the scars on Asuma's very toned backside, some of them look fairly… new. "Asuma, do you have any… battle scars on your back?" Confused Kakashi starts with Asuma's ass and washes it with his hand. "Yeah one on my lower back and one on my left shoulder. Why?"

Kakashi starts to blush, "Oh no reason just wanted to know where they came from." As Kakashi looks him over he finds eight scars not counting the two that Asuma had mentioned earlier. 'Did I really do that last night? Did having him inside me feel that good?' Kakashi started to wonder, but Asuma had brought him back to reality saying, "But I wouldn't be surprised if you gave me some more." Asuma Chuckled when he turned his head to see Kakashi's flushed face. "How many did you leave?" Kakashi hears the seriousness in Asuma's voice. "Eight, I left eight on your back. One for each finger." Asuma turned so fast even for the sharingan. Kakashi was waiting for the punch that followed the turn of Asuma's body, but the only thing he felt was Asuma lips crash against his own. "Wha… wha… why didn't you punch me? You looked so angry with me," stutters a wide eyed Kakashi, "I'm sorry, I just don't understand…" Again Kakashi feels Asuma's lips crash to his own. "Its fine Kashi, these scars now symbolizes me as yours and only yours. I guess I will have to return the favor later tonight huh?" Kakashi couldn't fight the blush that crept onto his face.

"That sounds nice Asuma." Kakashi says while continuing to wash Asuma. After a couple of minutes they switched places and then they got out of the shower.

When they looked at the clock it was 10:15. "My damn Kakashi, I think your lateness has rubbed off on me." When he looks back he sees his lover putting on his vest. "Damn, you change fast Kashi." "Is it that I change fast or you changing slow Asuma?" Retorts Kakashi as he gives Asuma a peck on the lips and runs out the door. Asuma finds Kakashi's face mask on the floor and starts running out the door with his vest only half way on, "Kakashi, you left your mask in the living room!" While still running Kakashi yells back, "I don't need it!" "Why not!" "I will tell you later!" Asuma looks at the mask in his hand and shoves it in his pocket. Asuma starts to run to the training field after his lover.

Kakashi reaches the training fields first. When he goes to talk to team 7 he turns the corner to find Naruto, sharing a passionate kiss with Neji Hyuuga. When Kakashi walks up to them they break the kiss, and Naruto tries to throw a ninja star at his sensei, "DAMN YOU, KAKASHI SENSEI! WHY WOULD YOU…" Naruto is interrupted when Neji grips Naruto's hand. "Naruto-kun it is fine, I'm sorry Kakashi-san we didn't really want anyone to find out about our relationship." Neji turns to Naruto and places a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

"Well then," says Kakashi, "that was interesting, where are Sasuke and Sakura?" "HAHAHAHAHA" Kakashi and Naruto look towards the tree where Sasuke and Sakura were hiding in. "I didn't know you were gay dobe, why haven't you hit on me yet if you were really gay you would've at least hit on me?" says Sasuke "I can't believe you are… wait what do you mean 'why haven't you hit on me yet' Sasuke?" Kakashi was shocked by the words that came out of the mouths of his geninn. At this point Naruto's whole face had turned red.

"Yes I am gay, yes I like guys, and yes I am going out with Neji but if you tell anyone that I am dating Neji I will let Karuma free so he can kill you, even you Kakashi sensei." Kakashi cupped Naruto's shoulder and looked down at him, "That is enough for one day. We are going to have a team sparring session with team 10, let's go." When Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura look at Kakashi's boyish face their mouths instantly dropped. "Kakashi sensei you aren't wearing your mask, where is it sensei?" Asks Sakura who seems to be the calmest person besides Kakashi in the area. "Don't worry about it I will tell you later. Come on Asuma and his squad is right over this passing."

'Man I hope my kids are willing to do this team sparring.' Asuma thought while moving through the training forest. "Asuma sensei!" Asuma heard the voices a male and a female call his name, before he was tackled by two of his squad members. It was Ino and Choji who had tackled him and with their combined weight, they nearly knocked him to the ground. Shikamaru is just sitting under the shade of the nearest tree, not really caring about the things taking place. "Whoa there I missed you guys too; I mean it had only been a day but…" Asuma said sarcastically while rubbing the back of his head. "It is not that we missed you Asuma sensei, we were worried about you, and you have never been this late in your life. What is going on?" asks Ino, "Oh it is nothing Ino-chan, I just had a rough night and I didn't get a lot of sleep." 'Technically I am not lying.' Thought Asuma before setting his two pupils down. Okay today for training we are going to have a team sparring session with team 7." As soon as he said that they hear Naruto sobbing, rather loudly, while Sakura is still laughing at him, and they see Kakashi holding him against his thigh while Naruto continues sobbing.

Ino seeing Naruto crying runs over to him and tries to give him a hug, Naruto hugs her back and she lets him sob on her shoulder. "Naruto it's going to be okay. Shhh I'm not going to hurt you, what did that bitch Sakura say to you to make you so upset?" Kakashi could almost see flames come out of the young Haruno's eyes, "What the fuck you say bitch?!" Sasuke couldn't help but scoff, with laughter.

"Okay that is enough from you two." Says Kakashi who starts looking towards Asuma for some backup, "I couldn't agree more" agrees Asuma. But it wasn't enough to dose the hate fire between the two girls. Sakura starts to charge Ino as Ino lets go of Naruto to charge at Sakura. As they fly through the air at each other, Kakashi and Asuma start their sprints to catch the enraged females before something bad happened. Right before the teachers reached their students Shikamaru gets from the tree, and the group hears a loud whipping sound that they recognized all too well. Shikamaru has caught the two girls with his shadow paralyses jutsu. "Just shut the Fuck up. Can't you see I was trying to nap?" Shikamaru is steaming. "My god why are you guys so fucking loud."

There was dead silence. It had become so quiet that if someone dropped a pin, it would be heard. "Shikamaru sorry, what's wrong with you man?" Asks his best friend Choji, "Nothing Cho, it is nothing. Let's get this training over with."

Still just silence. But after a while Asuma, who also wanted to get the training over with said, "Alright let's get into formation Alpha guys." At that moment Asuma, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru started to move into a formation that Kakashi didn't know. When he activated the Sharingan he looked towards Sasuke, who then activated his. "Okay guys I think we should try our new formation that we have been working on." Sakura looks up at her Sensei with a confused glare, "But Kakashi Sensei we haven't perfected it yet…" "How are we going to pull it off?" Naruto steps in. "It is going to be fine this is the perfect time to test it out, just remember the charge has to go towards the wrecking ball. So this time Choji is our target." "Hai!" chants team seven simultaneously. "Now Sasuke you can't use a full blast chidori just enough to paralyze Shikamaru after he tries to you his shadow possession." Sasuke nods at Kakashi as he prepares his hands to weave hand signs, "Hai Kakashi sensei." Kakashi looks towards Sakura and starts rubbing the back of his head saying, "You already know what to do right? I don't have to tell you." "HELL YEA LET'S GO KAKASHI SENSEI!" 'I hope that we can pull this off.' "Kashi, we're ready over here. Are you guys ready?" Asuma yells as his team moved into position. "Yea we are ready." Kakashi yells back.

They stood in silence for a while, waiting for the right moment to pounce. There was then a huge gust of wind and that was enough to cause Shikamaru to make the first move. "SHADOW POSSESSIEN JUSTU!" Just as Kakashi had suspected. Looking down to his blonde pupil he signals, "NOW!" "SHADOW-CLONE JUSTU!" Naruto screams out, and about 20 identical Naruto's came in a puff of smoke. The shadow user wasn't prepared to fight shadow clones and it caught him off guard. After the young shadow user successfully captured five of Naruto's Shadow-Clone Sasuke came up from behind him push a minor Chidori into his neck.

Shikamaru hollered in pain before he blacks out, he drops to the floor. "Choji now!" Ino demands, "Right! HUMAN JUGGERNAUT!" screams Choji as he becomes a wrecking ball of pure Choji rolling towards team 7. Without Kakashi warning him Naruto was unfolding his part of the plan. 5 of the Shadow-Clones fell back to the actual Naruto. The real Naruto and 2 of his clones stuck out their hands, while the other three clones put both of their hands to push and form chakra on the other three. When they were finished they had formed 3 larger than normal sized Rasengans that they were going to use on "The Human Juggernaut". The three Naruto's jumped into a triangle kind of formation and flew towards the rolling Choji, "RASENGAN!" yelled the three Naruto's before they came into contact with Choji "The Human Juggernaut". When they first made contact there was large boom and they stayed at a stalemate for a while. But after a while Choji stopped rotating and flew backwards into the trees. Naruto was spent he had used too much chakra he fell forward and the other clones that were guarding Sakura disappeared. Sasuke was sparring with the newly awoken Shikamaru who started to gain the upper hand. It was now up to Sakura and Ino to get their respected teams the win. Ino had tried to use her "Mind Transfer Jutsu" on Sakura but Naruto got in the way Ino's Body went limp and she started screaming in Naruto's body. Sakura used this opportunity to grab Ino's body, held it hostage and yelled, "Shikamaru I am holding your girlfriend's body as my hostage stand down." Shikamaru paused for a while looking at Sakura. "Fine, fine we will stand down. What a drag."

Sakura started parading around the training field, not realizing that she was still holding on to the hair of Ino's limp body. When Ino returns to her own body she looks up at Sakura, who was completely oblivious to Ino's return, "Get your hands off of me you Bitch!" yells Ino. "Wait what…" Sakura looks down only to receive a punch in the face, and she is sent flying. 'Wow she hits hard. I don't want to get on her bad side.' Thought Kakashi as he goes to see if Sakura was okay.

When they go to her where she has landed they find Akumaru sniffing around her lifeless body. When Naruto goes to up to the dog Akumaru starts jumping playfully, he jumped into Naruto's arms licking at his face. "Hey boy where is Kiba? He is usually here with you." Akumaru barks and points his face towards a tree. "I'm up here Naruto-kun. Kiba jumps down from the tree, falling gracefully towards the ground until his feet touch the grass. "KIBA! How have you been bud I haven't talked to you in a while?" Naruto continues to ramble for a while, "Why do you wear that hood it's so hot outside?"

"Naurto you ask that question every time I see you." Kiba starts to laugh and look around. When he lays his eyes on Sasuke his mind goes blank. He starts with his raven hair and admires how it just defies gravity. From the hair he moved on to his face drooling at his chiseled features. But when Sasuke catches Kiba staring at him Kiba turns his head to hide the blush that flushed his face. "Naruto-kun can I talk to you alone?" Kiba is trying desperately trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice. Looking confused Naruto nods his head before jumping into the trees, Akumaru still in his arms.

_Naruto's talk with Kiba_

"Kiba-kun, why did you want to ta…?" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence before Kiba put his hands over his mouth, "Naruto, can you keep a secret?" Naruto reluctantly nods his head and smiles, using those "you-can-trust-me" eyes. Kiba tightly closes his eyes and breathes heavily before opening them. "Well I want to wait for Neji-kun to get here." Like being summoned through jutsu Neji comes hoping through tree tops. "Kiba the message you sent me sounded very urgent, what is wrong?" "Kiba looks at Neji with deep concern. "Guys I need your help…"

_Kakashi and Asuma's talk_

Sakura wakes up and leaves with Sasuke, Asuma's kids started leaving because Choji said he needed some food. "Thank you for the money Asuma sensei! See you tomorrow." Yells Choji before running to catch up with Shikamaru.

After the two sit down under the shade of a tree Kakashi looks up at Asuma with the eyes of confusion. "How do you have enough money to feed those three?" Asuma chuckles and starts ruffling Kakashi's hair. "I can ask you the same thing." Kakashi scoffs turns to face Asuma, "I only have one to feed to feed like a beast. You have one that has to eat a buffet and then two normal kids." Retorts Kakashi, "If I were you I would head more S rank missions."

"Ha I think that you're right Kashi…yawn…hey I probably sound like Shikamaru right now but, do you want to take a nap under this tree?" Kakashi smiles and says, "That sounds nice." As Kakashi starts his downward crouch to lay on top of Asuma he lets out a long sigh. When he finally sits down he looks up to see Asuma staring at the clouds. "I used to worry about Shikamaru… always staring at clouds." Asuma lets out a soft chuckle. 'I haven't smelled any cigarettes on Asuma in a while. I wonder…' "I stopped smoking for you Kashi. I thought it would make you… happy." Eyes widened, Kakashi wanted to say something but the words seemed to be caught in his throat. "Oh that reminds me…" Asuma starts to shuffle through his pocket searching for something, "I got your mask beautiful, here let me help you put this on."

Asuma's face seemed to light up. Kakashi couldn't help but smile back, "No, no I don't need that mask anymore." Asuma's face went from giddy to confused almost instantly, as if reading the question before it even left Asuma's mouth he says, "Look, to me the mask was for… protection." Kakashi has never seen that much concern on someone's face before. Those eyes started to fill Kakashi's stomach with butterflies but it felt more like live badgers tearing up his inside. "It is not what you think. For me, my first kiss is practically the sign that I will get married to the person I kiss. I wore the mask so no one would get tempted to kiss me. I waited for you Asuma, I wanted only you…" Kakashi was interrupted by the crash of Asuma's lips to his own.

The kiss was not desperate, very needy but not desperate. Asuma started to shift his weight towards Kakashi until he is laying on his back. They only broke the kiss for air that they desperately needed. "So much for that nap and cloud watching huh?" Kakashi smirked and let out a soft chuckle before cupping Asuma's face and leaning into a kiss. Kakashi did in fact know that they won't be doing any napping.

_Naruto and Kiba's Talk_

"YOU LIKE SASUKE! WHA…" Naruto is interrupted by Neji's hand over his mouth. "Naruto-kun be quiet. Kiba is trusting us with this information, stop making him feel bad." Kiba dropped his head to hide the blush that crept onto his face. "Gosh why don't you scream it out to him Naruto?" Naruto's look softens a little bit when he realizes he is serious.

"I'm sorry Kiba it just… surprised me a little, that's all." Kiba raises his head hoping that Naruto didn't catch the read that marked his face. "It's all right I guess, but you can't tell anyone okay? That goes for both of you." Naruto nods his head eagerly, "Hai!" Neji grabs Kiba's shoulder and stares into his eyes, "Kiba you know you can trust me with this information. If you need anything you can come to us, you know that, right?" Kiba starts to smile. "Yeah you guys are pretty awesome."

Kiba will never know that Sasuke was listening to their whole conversation from under the tree.

_Kakashi's confrontation_

'Ah I wonder if Asuma was serious about me moving in with him…' "Oh Kakashi, I didn't see you there." Kakashi winces when he thought get interrupted. Not really because it was interrupted, but who it was interrupted by. It was Iruka sensei one of Naruto's old teachers. He was one of Kakashi's old flames, they never kissed, never had sex. But at one point in time Kakashi thought he was the one, but that all changed when he saw Iruka all over Ibiki at a New Year's party.

"What do you want Iruka?" Kakashi didn't realize how harsh his words were until they came out. But strangely he didn't feel sorry. "Kakashi, you look so sexy without your mask." Iruka moves forward with his arms held wide open. 'Is he trying to give me a…' Kakashi holds a hand out and in attempt to stop the hug coming his way. "No Iruka. I just can't…" Kakashi holds his head down avoiding Iruka's eyes, "Just can't what Kakashi? You just can't ignore me forever." 'I wish I could.' Thought Kakashi, "You're right, I can't avoid you forever." Kakashi kept his head down, avoiding that stare, trying to keep himself from getting pulled in.

It seemed to happen all in a flash, Iruka had grabbed Kakashi's chin and pulled his face up forcing him to look into those dark, desperate eyes, "Look at me!" Kakashi could hear the anger, and the depression in his voice. He wanted to say something but his words were locked in his throat, along with his breath.

'NO!'

They stayed like that for a moment as Kakashi watched the lust and the need wash over Iruka's eyes. "Who was it Kakashi?" His eye widened like never before, "What do you mean… Iruka?"

'No, just stop.' Kakashi wanted to lash out in rampage, but when he looked into those eyes all he felt was pain. The memories of that night started.

He was there looking for Iruka. When he turned the corner he found Ibiki all over his boyfriend, Iruka was kissing him back. Kakashi left the party and cried the hardest that night.

When the flashback ended he looked into those eyes and the pain that he felt the moment before was washed over by anger.

Then Kakashi found his voice, "Get your hands off of me. Now!" Surprisingly Iruka started to smirk and lean forward saying, "You know you never got over me." Iruka starts to close his eyes. As he starts to close the distance between their lips Kakashi starts to think of Asuma, when he sees that Iruka was uncomfortably close to his lips he let all his anger flow freely. Before even realizing what he was doing he pushed Iruka to the ground and started weaving hand signs.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi drives his hand into the ground next to Iruka's head. "hhhuuu" Iruka gasps as he feels the electricity spark next to his head. Kakashi starts to lash out in rampage after he pulls his hand out of the ground, not thinking about he was saying, he just let it flow out. "You hurt me; I can't believe you would do that! Why don't you go back to Ibiki huh?! I wanted to wait and take it slow; apparently you didn't want that, which I can understand. But no you wanted to cheat on me at the New Year's party."

"Kakashi… I'm sorry." It stopped Kakashi in his tracks he didn't expect those three words to effect him so much but it felt like ice blades slicing at his lava filled veins. "I'm moving in with Asuma… don't talk to me ever again."

As he started walking off he thought to himself of the life that could've been if Iruka had done the right thing.

Iruka felt like someone was watching them when they talked. And he was right, when he looked to his left he saw Asuma standing on the roof of a building. He was standing there frowning. Then he was suddenly gone. Iruka got up and started to walk home, not caring about tears that started to run down his face.

: To be continued:

_**A/N:**_** Okay so now we practically find out who is gay a/o bisexual (Sasuke) in the village. Now I want you guys to R/R and tell me who you want to be the tops and bottoms in these relationships. So the couples are NarutoxNeji and SasukexKiba (Eventually). Not counting KakashixAsuma because they will just go back and forth.**

**Oh I apologize guys for taking so long to put chapter 2 up I will try to do better I love you guys don't forget to review I need some constructive criticism guys. Peace and love. And P.S. I will do special requests for one time pairings just message me or comment on the first chapter of **_**Through Thick and Thin. **_**BYE!**


	3. Kakashi's Past and Future

**Okay then so now we are at chapter three and I love every character of it. I know that I am not getting a lot of views and no reviews like at all. But I will not stop writing. But reviews are what tell me what I need to fix with my fanfic like, "should I do this or should I tweak it there a little bit." That would be nice guys I still love you guys either way but please read and review this please. Oh and I forgot to put something in the first chapter… Becoming and being a Shinobi is different in my fanfic. You Graduate from the academy at 16 years old and with that said this fanfic takes place a year after the rookie 11 graduate from the academy so they are in there Shippuden bodies and yes that means that Sasuke is supposed to be gone but he is not in this world. I am editing the first chapter the moment I upload this chapter sorry guys… and if you go back Kiba still has his jacket on which was what I wanted to do because this is right before he decided to stop wearing it and yes Akumaru is still a humongous dog… so yeah.**

_**Warning:**_ This is yaoi if you don't like it don't read it

_Previously on Through Thick and Thin:_

"_YOU LIKE SASUKE! WHAA!"_

"_Get your hands off of me! NOW!"_

"_I'm moving in with Asuma… don't talk to me ever again."_

_Now you're all caught up. Well kind of._

Chapter 3: Moving Day?

_**Caution: This is in Kakashi's POV then it will go into Kiba's when he starts his plan… DAMN I told you too much already disregard that. Soo yeah enjoy. Oh remember this is YAOI so if you don't like don't read all that good stuff. I don't own Naruto the story or its many many characters' blah blah blah… enjoy.**_

I knew I was angry. I didn't take any time to cool down. _What was he thinking? Why won't he leave me alone? _ My thoughts were running at full speed. I think I now know how Shikamaru feels like 24/7. I went straight to my boyfriend's house, still fuming anger. I tried to hide the anger on my face and I failed completely. As I walked through the door I completely ignored the smile on Asuma's face. I walked right past him… _What am I doing turn your ass around dumbass! _ My mind and body were disagreeing with each other. As I walked to the living room my mind officially halted and tears started to flood from my eyes.

"Babe are you okay…" when he grabs my wrist I immediately pull away. As soon as I pull away my mind turns back on and I push myself into his strong arms, just wanting, no _needing_ to be held. "Shhh its okay I'm here and I'm going to stay until you want me to leave." Asuma is holding me tight, not letting me go as I sobbed into his firm chest. "I don't want you to leave Asuma." Asuma lowers his head and kisses my headband. I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "Heh that was supposed to be your forehead." Asuma couldn't stop grinning. "It is fine it still holds the same sentiment." We look at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. My side started to hurt as I found my way to the couch. The laughing lasted for a while before things got really serious. I felt it in the air…

"Kashi what was that out there." Asuma's question seemed to petrify my body. But I forced myself to answer him, "I and Iruka used to be a couple last year… We never did do anything, and it was nothing like what we have now. I wanted to take it slow because I wasn't really sure if he was… the ONE. But he thought differently. Last year on New Year's…" Tears were stinging my eyes, I couldn't do it. _Tell him. He is your boyfriend he has to know what happened at least._

With a loud gulp I straighten myself up mentally preparing myself for the worst. "We went to a party at Jiraiya's house; we went to go talk to Gai and Gennma over by his homemade bar…" I let out a loud sigh as I realize that I am getting to the bad part. "Kakashi its okay you can tell me." When Asuma said that and placed his hand on top of mine it made this ordeal much easier.

"Iruka said he had to talk to Ibiki about the Academy, so I let him go and continued my conversation with Gai and Gennma. When we finished chatting we parted ways Gennma stayed at the bar, Gai went to go dance with the crowd, and man did he look like a fool…" I let out a small chuckle to hide the hurt in my voice, "I went to go find Iruka because he was gone for the past 10 minutes. I started to walk in the direction he went when he left our conversation, and when I walk down that hall dodging other drunk nin that were walking into me, I saw a door that was slightly ajar so I peak inside and I see Ibiki's backside… but I also saw two legs and he was holding on to them, in some sort of missionary position. I didn't know who was with him at first but I stayed to investigate, then I heard someone screaming 'Ohhh IBIKI! Mmhh right there!' I knew who it was but I couldn't believe it. I kicked the door down and… and…" My hand tenses under Asuma's and he notices immediately, his free hand grabs my shoulder and he starts to look me in the eye lovingly. I start to calm, but not completely, before he could tell me that 'It's okay' I start to let lose, "My mind told me to weave hand signs, to put a lightning blade through Ibiki's heart for touching my Ruka.." When I notice that I said my pet name for him I quickly correct myself, "But then I realize that me and Iruka decided to not be open about our relationship, he didn't even know. My mind then told me to leave and get out of there, but my body didn't move. It didn't cooperate with my brain at all. All I remember after that was me saying Iruka's name and when he got up to run to me I was suddenly in my apartment, in my bed crying like my life was over."

After I got through telling Asuma my story he leaned forward and caught the tear that was running down my cheek. Asuma couldn't be more concerned, after wiping away the tear he had to know what Ibiki had to say for himself. "Well did Ibiki say anything to you?"

"Well he came up to me the next day and said he didn't know that we were going out, and when he had Iruka explain himself he said he ended it that night. He kept apologizing but it wasn't him I was mad at." And after that I always tried to avoid him, everyday instead of today, I was being reckless, but I didn't tell Asuma that.

Asuma suddenly crashed our lips together, at first I was in shock still processing what just happened but then I started to kiss him back. I pulled Asuma's body to mine to deepen the kiss, and I started to feel my pants getting tighter as I got more aroused. Asuma moaned into my mouth and pulled away from the kiss and he held me in embrace.

"Well remind me to thank Iruka before I punch him in the face, kay?" At that point I knew I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping at the request, "Thank him for what?!" Asuma smiled and closed his eyes to stop himself from laughing, "Because if he didn't break your heart you would still be with him, and not with me."

Again we burst into laughter. It became uncontrollable, it didn't stop, and the laughter soon filled the room washing over the sadness, grief, and pain that were there before.

I loved this man. At this moment nothing else mattered but to be with him. When I finally stopped laughing I looked into his eyes and got lost in a sea of warming embrace, drowning in the essence that was Asuma's love. I leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on Asuma's cheek and pull back just as fast. Asuma's face turned into a deep shade of pink as his head turned towards the kitchen.

"I-I umm… made dinner, it's a nice… chowder recipe that was… *gulps* passed down through my family for generations. I hope you like it." Stammers Asuma clearly aroused by the way his boyfriend kissed him. "I'm sure it will be as amazing as always." When I grab his hand I start to lead him to the dining room to sit at the table.

"Oh Kakashi, one thing before you eat this. The recipe calls for a little bit of a mild aphrodisiac, so if you don't feel comfortable eating it I can make something else." The warning Asuma gave planted no sense of concern into my mind, well sense I never had been introduced to it, it didn't worry me too much. I knew what it did, but when he said _MILD_ I thought it wouldn't be of much harm. But man, I couldn't be any more _WRONG._

After eating for maybe two minutes everything seemed to get hot as my libido seemed to rise instantaneously. My skin was hot and cold at the same time and my blush kept graduating to a deeper shade of red. I felt my pants get tighter and tighter. I didn't know what to do; my head started spinning as I started to get filled with more and more lust. I moaned wantonly before falling from my chair and hitting the floor.

"I thought this would happen. C'mon babe lets go to bed." My body doesn't respond I can only let out an aroused groan as a response. _Move, move, move damn it. MOVE! _It repeated in my head like a mantra, but still I had the inability to move.

Asuma, finally realizing me moving myself to the bedroom was anything but possible, came and picked me up. As he put his arms around me the _mild _aphrodisiac's powers intensified my skin was at least 20X more sensitive then it was yesterday. All I felt was need. The need to be with Asuma… and to be with him NOW.

As we walk down the hallway I give in to the need, the wanting, and the lust. I slam Asuma's back into the wall and crash our lips together… hard. He grips the back of jacket… and his grip only gets tighter and tighter. I start to grind our erections together, emitting low moans from the back of Asuma's throat. He is as turned on as I am, I think he planned this, but I will get him back for it later.

As he opens the door to his bedroom I have already taken my shirt off. He looks at me astonished, but he doesn't understand how much I need him at this moment. He opens his mouth to try to say something but I don't care. I smash our lips together again, but not as hard as the last time. Shutting him up instantly.

I start to push him toward the bed and take off all the clothing I can off of his godly form. The best I can do in this state I am in is his flak jacket, his headband, and the zipper of his pants.

Now Asuma starts to take the initiative and places me on the bed and goes to the adjoining bathroom. _What is this about? _When he leaves the bathroom he is naked and holding a blue bottle in his hand.

_Oh!_ I start to blush ferociously and I couldn't stop it. "Hey that's not fair you're still dressed." He smirks as he holds up one hand forming a hand sign. *poof* my clothes are gone with a puff of smoke. And he climbs over my body and lifts one leg over his shoulder.

I hear the click of the tube opening and I am only feeling hotter by the second. "Asuma… I love you so much." Asuma looks up and a smirk forms on his face, "I love you more."

I open my mouth to respond but closed it almost as fast when I winced, feeling the cold, lubed up digit enter my body. "Ahhhhh…" I shudder when he passes through the first ring of muscles. He starts to move back and forth so I can adjust to the feeling, and it feels wonderful. Then comes the second digit, just as well lubed as the first. He starts to scissor me, stretching me to prepare me for what's to come, "Fuck me… fuck me now, Asuma." Asuma looks up at me with concern, which is still the cutest thing in the world. "Are you sure? It's going to hurt a little bit." I Nod my head fast, just wanting to be connected with Asuma.

Asuma pulls his two wonder working digits from inside of me, and I whine from the emptiness. With one graceful motion he turns my body over to place me on my knees and forearms, waiting for the pleasure to come. Asuma starts to leave open mouth kisses on my neck before he starts to push himself inside of me.

It was slow at first I was panting ferociously as I felt every inch of him stretch the inside of me. When he was three-quarters of the way in I thrust my hips against him to fully sheath his sex inside me. We both groan when our bodies fully connect. Asuma stays still for a moment, giving me time to adjust to his size before pulling almost all the way out before thrusting his way back in slowly. This went on for a long time and I just wanted to stay here with him.

The aphrodisiac is taking its toll on my body. There was no pain in the beginning like our first time just wave after wave of pure pleasure. I am writhing under his touch. I squirm when I feel his breath touch my skin. I moan with pleasure every time he makes a move, and I am loving it.

But the speed we are currently taking this at, is painful to think about; I needed him to pound away at me. I don't know why I am thinking this way, but I am and I need it, and I need it NOW, "Asuma… please… Harder, faster." I can barely say it while in the state of euphoria. But apparently he understood because the grip on the left side of my hip tightens while the other hand moves to my right shoulder.

"AHHH… ASUMA!" I start to scream as he starts going faster and harder than before. Nirvana was the only word that could come close to describing the wonderful feeling I was feeling. "Mmmm, Kakashi… _fuck _you feel so good." The slapping of our skin becomes louder as he starts to pound mercilessly into me.

"AAAAHHHH! YES… please… f-fuck me Asuma!" My arms finally give and I put the side of my face into the pillow under me when he thrusts into me once and stops. He hit me in the center of my pleasure dead on, and he starts to bend over and nibbles at my free earlobe, "Thought I forgot about _that_ didn't you?" Asuma says it low and huskily into my ear at almost a whisper. I can only respond with groans as I could've came after that sentence, but I was holding it back for the sake of continuing. "N-no… mmm, please… d-do that a-again." I beg for his cock it seems so degrading for a shinobi to beg for something like that. But I couldn't give a _damn_ at this moment in time.

"As you wish… my love." Asuma grabs my hips with such force it was going to leave bruises. And he starts to drive me into the pillow I was laying my head on, and it was wonderful. At that moment I felt the heat start to rise in my abdomen signaling the coming of my release.

I feel my body start to tighten around Asuma's giant length as the earth shattering climax finally hits my body, "Fuck, mmm… unbelievably _tight_!" I could only imagine what Asuma is feeling, my insides tightening around his cock like a vise, milking him dry.

"ASUMA!" then I came, hard. I haven't even touched my cock the whole time. _I guess that is what an aphrodisiac can do to you._ After a couple more _hard_ thrusts Asuma came hard and deep inside me. He fell forward but caught himself on the bed. Little did he know I was still hungry for his love, "Ma-more… Asuma _please_!" I felt his cock twitch inside me and get as hard as it was before. "Hungry are we?" Asuma whispers seductively into my ears, causing me to moan as he bends my body until my shoulder blades are resting on his chest and he raps his large arm around mine. "You don't even know." I growl back and beg him to move while I was kneeling and hovering above his cock.

"Mmmm… so sexy." Asuma starts to thrust upward and going even deeper than earlier.

Panting, moaning, sexy grunting, skin slapping, and the saying of each other's names were the only sounds coming from the room and I'm sure everyone including the Hokage herself could hear what was going on. But we didn't care it was just us.

Asuma let out a rather large and sexy grunt while nibbling on my right earlobe, "I want to see you while I make love to you." That was all the signal I needed to get up and lay on back. But I want this to feel like how it was for our first time. So using my advanced chakra control I tighten myself before I before I wrapped my legs around his waist.

When he re-enters me he finds some resistance. "How did you get sooooooooo tight all of a sudden Kashi?" Asuma pushes himself in slowly after pushing through the first ring of muscles. "mmmm feels… so _good_." I know I didn't answer the question but that was the only coherent sentence I could produce. Asuma starts thrusting in and out, back and forth, with great force. Sending wave after wave of pleasure up my spine. When he started thrusting into my prostate I started seeing stars, and was uttering incoherent mumblings.

When I felt like I was approaching my limit I wrapped my arms around Asuma's neck, pulling him towards me, into a deep, passionate kiss. When I came I didn't break the kiss from Asuma, I just arched my back and moaned into his mouth while I plunged my tongue down his throat.

We stayed like that while Asuma was thrusting into me. When his second climax approached he tried to pull out of the kiss, but I wouldn't let him. I just wanted him here with me, so I let him take control of the kiss and let his tongue roam the insides of my mouth. He came deep and hard inside of me for the second time and I was loving every bit of it.

When he finally pulled out we went to go take a shower together. I'm sure if we weren't so tired we would have fooled around in there, but we were worn out because of the amazing sex we just had. When we got out of the shower Suma gave me the top half to his pajamas while he wore the bottoms. The bottoms were way to big and would fall off. The button shirt was really long it went far below my waist. But I still put on some boxers that I put in the empty drawer of his dresser he let me use. When we were finished with brushing our teeth and when I finished washing my hair down so it would stay down during the night. we started moving towards the bed. I was drying my hair so I wouldn't get the pillow or Asuma wet while I slept. "Wouldn't putting a towel to your head defeat the purpose of washing it down Kashi?" Asuma asks with a confused look on his face. "No Suma, if you rub the towel in the direction of your hair while your drying it, it will stay down." I say matter of factly.

When we reached the side of the bed we look at the mess we made. I didn't know how we were going to sleep on it without laying in the white sheets of cum I left all over the bed sheets. I felt embarrassed and ashamed of myself at the time. But Asuma to the rescue again kisses me lightly on the forehead and says, "It's alright, I got this." He held up one hand again forming a hand sign, and *poof* the sheets look brand new. It's like we didn't even ruffle them. I am always amazed by him (even though it seemed like a simple jutsu).

When we climbed into the bed I laid my head onto his hairy chest. When I hear a large yawn escape him, he wraps his big arms around my middle and starts to fall asleep. "Hey Asuma?" all I could get was a groan in response. "When are we going to move my stuff to your house?"

"Babe let's not talk about this right now… I'm _too_ tired. And remember this is _our house_, not just yours or mine okay?" And with that he kissed my forehead one more time and went to sleep. It wasn't too long before I went off to sleep as well.

When I woke up the next morning I felt happy to wake up next to him. With a yawn I slipped out of his grip to go make breakfast.

"Kakashi?" I heard him say, so very sleepy like. "Just going to make breakfast." After I said this I heard him started to him snore him. I giggled inside my head and wondered what I found in that man. Then I started to remember his smile, the way he treated me like a prince, the way he wanted to protected me, and most importantly the way he loved me.

When I stepped into his, I mean _our_ kitchen I was speechless. It was huge no that's not the right word for this kitchen it was… it was _enormous_! I shouldn't expect less from the late Hokage's son. I am not the top chef of Konoha, that title will forever belong to Asuma, but I can make a good bowl of orange chicken with a side of low mein, mixed vegetables, and white rice. It's my specialty, and I was going to make it for him today, I know it's breakfast time but I think it will be special for both of us.

As I start to cook our brunch like meal I hear the shower start to run. What surprises me is that I start to hear him singing in the shower, well the part of him singing isn't what surprised me, it's the fact that he was singing well. I never knew he could sing so well. It sounded like a siren (you know the ones from Greek Mythology, minus the lore you in so they can eat you part) I loved it, it sounded wonderful. I let his singing fill my ears as I made our meal.

When I finish preparing the orange sauce for the chicken, the shower had already stopped and Asuma came out of bathroom wearing nothing but his black boxers. "Smells good Kashi, what did you make?... Orange chicken yum." Asuma starts giggling and wraps his arm around me, "You might be a better cook than I am Mr. Hatake." I scoff before turning my head to peck him on the lips. "You know that, that is not possible Suma. Just let me brush my teeth and I'll be right out to eat, K?" "Okay Kakashi I'll be right here."

When I go to the bathroom I pick up my tooth brush and go to work making sure that my teeth are nice and clean. When I finish I go back to the dining room to find out that Asuma already set the table, and sitting at the chair on the other side of the table. When I sat down we started eating and talking. Talking about life, friends, family, our chunin and my one genin (Naruto).

While we were sitting there I started to think about our future together. It looked pretty nice together. I liked the look of it.

A/N: **Okay I'm going to keep this short sorry I haven't been updating and all that I have been too busy school Honor's Algebra II is kicking my butt I hate summer assignments lol. Looking for colleges, choir, debate, forensics, I need orchestra instruments, that's why I have a job. And I just don't have time like I used to. Then my power went off and I couldn't charge my laptop until they fixed the transformer which took a couple of days something really bad happened I guess. But I am working on my new fanfiction the prologue is almost down. My Ziley fic will be up there when I start working on the next chapter. I know I have been lazy and I haven't started on it. I kow I already slapped my self for it. So read and review and make me a happy and healthy fanfic writer.**


End file.
